gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Feast of the Black Strings/Storyline
This is the page for the storyline to the first game in The FEAST Saga series; Feast of the Black Strings. While there are the very same story layout, there are some differences, some will avoid battles, for example: Sienna doesn't fight Geminia to avoid mirror battles, but fights Blake instead, Gavin Doesn't fight Aurelius, Zelda doesn't fight Karen, Blake doesn't fight Blair, etc. This is a Work in progress. Prologue While in 2014 A.D. Undefined Date. All those who were telling their stories gradually join in the wheel of fate, a fate that has as much light as darkness, a light that is not very well seen by the side of the government, and a darkness that is not well seen by the view of FEAST. FEAST, being the abrebiation of: F''' of Force '''E of Enhanced A''' of Artists '''S of Special T of Team It reads as Force of Enhanced Artists Special Team. Due to its image and vision of both a multinational record label as well as a robotic organization, with weapons, military and rebels against government forces being founded by Ron Sampson, since 2000 to fight against the corrupt government of Luxendria. Sienna's Story Path - The Pilot of Fate and Judgment Act 1 - Welcome to the Dark Town Cutscene 1 - Introduction to the Work, Sienna. It starts with Sienna in the FEAST hangar next to the Concert hall, being scolded by Roger and Ameth, with helmet and her pilot suit, shy and timid. Sampson presents her to the band, however she doesn't talk and instead does a bow, which Sampson doesn't agree and kicks her out and insults her, to later talk and salute them more "formally", helped by Roger to get up, Sienna is submissive and hides her sadness, however, the band while they saluted her, the trio went angry to how Sampson treated Sienna. However, a Military Invasion of Flamingoos (Mini mechs of Flying creatures, and military tanks) are coming to the city, Sampson orders the Team Ragnarök and the Black Strings band to start the counterattack. Roger and Ameth try to cheer her up to her first mission, she thanked them and goes to the mech, with little to no happy face. In the Type-Zero Ragnarök. Cutscene 2 - Geminia awakens During the battle against the Unknown mecha, Sienna suddenly feels strange and then, she faints, Roger tries to contact her, she doesn't reply him. Then, in Sienna's mind, appears a black string, then herself with small iris and pupils, fangs, and visible crazy face, stating that she has no friends except two people: Eliza, the girl who saved her from bullies, and a black haired and blue eyed boy. And she must destroy all enemies and the government because they're the ones who ruined her life. And she now must unite forces with her to defeat the enemies, at rage and anger. The cutscene ends with Sienna's tie against the flamingoos, but barely can continue to fight, crying. Cutscene 3 - Roger's Call and Sienna's negative reaction. All efforts that Roger did made to contact Sienna were useless, but somehow, Sienna managed to communicate back to him lying that she was fine, Ameth is disturbed that Sienna has a mysterious aura on her, saying that isn't her own when she fights, but is another, lighter but deadly aura. However, Roger didn't said to Sienna before entering to fight that the mech "Drains" her blood, to synchronizing with the mech, most likely to avoid any bad mood from her part. And Sampson states to them that giving her some sense with violence is the right thing. In which the two, discretely disagreed. Sienna returns to the base after the band's play, afraid of herself more than before, and the band tried to befriend her, it ended in vain. Act 2 - Ragnarök Unleashed Cutscene 4 - The Spider's Metallic Web In the second day of work Sienna took the mech from the hangar without permission of Ron, neither Roger and Ameth, but Sebastian vigilates her for a long distance, since a mysterious spider-like mech appeared to attack the city and then, starts to attack with Type-Zero Ragnarök's sword, albeit still uncontrolled because it has yet to be fully synchronized. But the spider mech, known as Arachneos, traps Sienna in its metal web, however, Ragnarök managed to escape from the web, but suddenly, the Ragnarök starts to transform its arms into guns and gains more armor, Sienna doesn't know what happens here. Cutscene 5 - Ends in the Hospital However, her sudden change of personality to Geminia does more destruction than salvation. Despite having defeated the spider mech, Sienna suddenly fell unconsicious with the mech still weak. And she suddenly ends in the hospital, with Roger and Ameth sleeping in chairs, with some bandages. Cutscene 6 - A mysterious Visitor appears. While Sienna is sleeping, a mysterious small figure appears, is a blonde haired with a brown ponytail and white eyed creature with white bat wings flying, introduces itself as Luke, and Sienna confused if it was real, Luke only says that not so much, but visible to others too, it confesses that it wants to help her, and keeping her in leash to avoid a mysterious thing that makes her insane. Apparently knowing about Geminia, and Luke chats to her in silence to avoid any surprise, Sienna claims that she has no family and has to live in random houses at least a day or two, and her surname, Travers, is self-named, and everyone except a few, hates her for no reason, being submissive at orders, etc. Then Luke states that she needs to overcome these fears, to become a brave and more mature woman. After these events, Sampson punish her to do more training, with this, she tries to avoid any crazy maneuvers. Act 3 - Double Vision Cutscene 7 - High Priestess After three days, suddenly, the city is attacked by mysterious enemies, called Wyverns (Flying mech creatures), and then however, surrounded by a single girl who happens to ride a machine named the High Priestess, and is not a mech, but a vehicle, and despite her age and way of dressing, she's older than Sienna, she presents herself as Blair Turner, the Horseman of Famine, she loves fighting and is hunger for Violence, then she enters herself in the High Priestess vehicle, then Sienna appears in her mech alongside Luke this time, then Sienna asks it why wanting to accompaying her, Luke replies that she needs more social time and less solo time, Luke also asks to her why did she entered to FEAST if that did make her worse. She replies that she joined FEAST to show everyone that everyone should be respectful with her, even the "normals", and to make the normals' life a lot of miserable due to her suffering, however, Luke notices that she replied in a pretty different manner, a much more rude one, Luke doesn't feel impressed like that. Then Sienna (Geminia) forces it to shut up, but it doesn't respond, because it tries to help her instead, and Sienna suddenly returns to normal, spiritually, breaking a little the black string. Then Blair teases them, in a cruel and cute way with a long ranged gun. Then the battle starts. Cutscene 8 - Goodbye Famine, Blaze Platinum's "identity revealed" After her defeat, Blair states that she's not the only one of the group that she belongs, and also, bewaring about who's the real enemy here, she was only obeying her orders, then, with a wicked face, the High Priestess Explodes within Blair, committing suicide in action. Sienna didn't take it lightly in the slightest. Luke comments about her progress, and also the Type-1 Ragnarök's sudden transformation directly to Type-3. Skipping the Phase 2, it gained more resistance and also upgraded, now can fly without any restrictions, then Sienna asks Luke how it does know about her "devilish personality", Luke responds that the thing is controlled by a Black String, said black string possesses the control over weak people than the "Mother" that controls it. Sienna falls into her cockpit deactivating the communicator, Roger and Sebastian secretely know everything and Roger feels guilty how Sienna is treated by even the mech itself. And Luke states to her, the mech is like her, she is like the mech. The two are united by fate, and she needs to trust in herself and the mech. She then returns to the base, but she's ordered by Blaze Platinum to take a trip to his home. Revealing with it his identity, it was no other than Blake Snider, the boy that saved Sienna once, and he's happy to see her again, but sad at the same time. Sienna compliments him saying that he looks more handsome than before, but she's not interested in going any other house anymore. Luke secretely suggest her that she must accept because he's a friend and trust his kindness. She accepts shyly. Cutscene 9 - Talking with Blake and Martha. Sienna and Blake talk about daily life, Sienna tells Blake and his mother Martha what happened during that fight, Martha was shocked to how she must deal with her life everyday, and Blake states to Sienna that he did saw her when he was with Rose in the city (He was with Rose, but in the FEAST base instead). And he would like to ride one of these, but also playing in a band. Something which Martha disagree for her personal reasons, and Sienna wanted to talk about, why not letting Martha's son doing what he wishes, Martha responds that is a long story, that she doesn't want to tell anyone. The cutscene ends with her talking with Blake about his secret. Act 4 - Party Time! Cutscene 10 - Encounter with the Rebel Redhaired scientist One week after Sienna won (by luck) her first Horseman fight and she had become actually strong, is intercepted during a control of the city by a mysterious giant mech, who suddenly takes Ragnarök with a throw, sending Sienna into near her cockpit and nearby of the City's limit, the enemy mech's pilot reveals herself as Mildred Albain, the rebel scientist from Zeus and also a Science and history teacher from Artistica Academia. Mildred wants to test her strength with the Mech, and knows that she has a problem, from an outsider. (Apparently Gavin, her cousin), Geminia appears in Sienna and is angry because they're trying to get Sienna's attention etc., Luke doesn't agree with Geminia, because she's the troublemaker. But Mildred just wants more than getting her attention, she wants her for a certain investigation, then, the mythical black string starts to break once more. Sienna returns to normal only to say that, she's struggling to become more brave and she stands up the mech. With a Handicapped arm of her mech and Sienna suffering some injuries, but with Luke's guide and Roger and Ameth's aide, Sienna starts to fight Mildred. Cutscene 11 - Fighting the Rendez-Vous, Sienna's Revolution. Sienna and Mildred are attacking each other. Mildred asks Sienna if she wants to be free of Geminia's jail. Sienna doesn't want it because despite the fact that she hates her, she's the only form that the enemies could fear her. Roger and Ameth in the base said that despite her demeanor and being horribly treated by Sampson, she's still is a key part of the team, and Luke states that everyone wants to be her friend, and the band plays a song in another place. Then, the Black String brakes and Geminia disappears, saying that she was only one part of the puzzle and her mission is successful. And also, the Mech got a last-time upgrade, turning Type-4, with a dark gold armor, capable to fly, more resistant than before, and can control now two weapons. Cutscene 12 - Detective Jonathan Travers After Sienna's big step, a bulky young man appeared in FEAST base, however, the guards at first didn't let him enter, however, after asking about Sampson's guts, the guards escaped out of fear, he teases at them questioning its post. Sebastian appears and gives him a warm welcome, but asking what he's here. The young man states that he wants to find his disappeared younger sister, at his own request, not his mother's, because he's a detective. Sebastian then asks his name, the boy replied as Jonathan Travers. Sebastian is amazed because shares a surname with Sienna, then he says about her, except the name, with she has no family. Then Jonathan retires, thanking him for taking his time and ran away. Ron Sampson appeared and faced Sebastian, the latter saying that despite his appearance he's no enemy, althrough Sampson blames on him for being so kind. Ameth secretely escapes to follow Jonathan, at Roger's instructions when Sebastian distracts Sampson. Act 5 - Ragnarök Unleashed -the second- Cutscene 13 - Conquest In another encounter, she faces another of the Horsemen, known as the model Karen Ludenberg and her Empress Robot, Sienna is defenseless, but another mysterious mech comes with a trident, leaves the robot in at least in a bad state, Sienna doesn't know what happens to here and ran away. The pilot calls himself Jonathan Travers, Sienna asks why he shares the same Surname. And he replies that is just a coincidence, then Karen is angry and prepares her weapon to attack. (Note: During this battle, Sienna isn't available, instead, Jonathan is Playable) Cutscene 14 - Golem Trident After defeating the Empress, Sienna returns with her mech, challenging Jonathan, he accepts, but he will not use his 100% of energy in battle, she arrogantly tries his attention, Jonathan stating that it would be risky and doesn't want to kill people in meaningless circumstances. Sienna just wants to fight for fun and not joking this time. Cutscene 15 - War After Jonathan almost defeat her, Ragnarök became badly damaged. But the Golem isn't. A man suddenly Steps during the battle, identifying himself as Lloyd Flynn, the Horseman of war, Ameth recognizes him as her Brother, however Flynn suggests that despite not wanting to hurt his sister, he wants to take revenge against Captain Masters, because Roger was the former member of the Horsemen, then Roger admits that he was a member of them, but renounced due to how evil they're. The fight starts with The Golem vs. Magician Soldier due to the Ragnarök's badly damaged but still active. (Playable Character is Sienna with the armor and Jonathan, alternating, the outcome is the same) Act 6 - Revelations Cutscene 16 - Lakia's Dénouement and The Marvelous Trio Later during another day, Luke appeared for the first time in the Hangar without any need to work, suddenly, grown up. Sienna and the band were chatting until they look at Luke and didn't recognized it, Luke stated that this is just a coincidence and not being taken seriously, Luke comments that Lloyd is fine but sadly in a coma, talked to Ameth and etc. Feeling that Sampson is nearby, Sienna and Luke leave the place for avoiding problems, however, in another place, the two encounter a trio, who wants... to fight. They're known as the Maravilla Trio and they want to "test" the enemies in question. Before the fight, Luke remembers its real name, Lakia. (Note: Luke is playable in this part.) Cutscene 17 - I'm not your Shield anymore, Sampson After the non surprising defeat of the Marvelous Three, Sienna and Lakia go into the base again, however, received by Sampson willingly to attack her, however, Lakia "electrocuted" him and revealed his left, mechanic hand, Lakia talks with him saying that it "didn't forgot" about the plan that Sampson is hiding, and has an entire corporation at its hand. Sampson then retires from the place with a terrible smirk. Cutscene 18 - Horseman of Death Sienna mentions that those three people that she fought belong to the "Apocalypse", said Apocalypse is unknown. However, Luke feels that the Horsemen where not really eliminated, as the myth said, four horsemen, not three. Suddenly, in the radio news, says that outside of the city there's a mech attacking with a super weapon. Sampson calls her to run fast to the mech, then Sienna and Lakia go to the hangar, saluting the band, Saturn explained to Sienna that the Horseman was his friend before becoming who he is. Sheena comments that like in the myth, there are four horsemen: Conquest, War, Famine and Death, Sienna saids that she has defeated three out of four. Platinum tells her that if he's the leader, taking care of herself, and the band will support her despite their boss' commands. Roger, Ameth are joined by Sebastian as a third communicator. Then when Sampson sent anyone to the job, he calls to a mysterious guy, saying that they will go to fight him, he responds calling himself Aurelius Krüger. Category:Work in progress Category:Story Category:Nohelp Blake, The Platinum Boy Zelda, The Marvelous Secretary Gavin, The Ace Teacher Category:Work in progress Category:Story